


The Game

by Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess/pseuds/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess
Summary: WELCOME TO NERVEAN ONLINE TRUTH OR DARE GAME WHERE WATCHERS HAVE ALL THE POWERAND PLAYERS HAVE ALL THE GLORY.SO USER?ARE YOUA WATCHER OR A PLAYER?RULESAll dares must be filmed on the player's phone.There are only two ways to be eliminated: fail or bail a dare.Snitches get stitches.When Blake Belladonna decides to take a chance to make some extra cash, where will it take her?Apparently on the back of a motorcycle through the city with a very attractive blonde stranger.This is a Bumblebee fic based on the movie NERVE.





	The Game

Friday October 12th, 2018 11:26A.M.

 

Small metal doors clanked and crashed as students of Beacon High dropped their books off in their respected lockers. The school day had ended early due to a pep rally being scheduled to encourage students to actually attend the baseball game later that afternoon. Because why attend class and actually learn something when you can go support the Beacon High Hunters on their national championship run for the eighth year in a row.

Blake sighed, her black cat ears twitching in agitation as the metal sounds caused her sensitive eardrums to throb. It didn’t matter to the other students though. Faunus were outsiders, always have been and always will be. She was just a bookworm to some, a shadow to others, and completely invisible to the one she desired the attention of the most. 

Slipping her last textbook onto the top shelf of her perfectly organized locker she shut the door only to be started by the too close face of one of her best friends.

Bright blonde hair, wickedly smug smile and eyes only for Blake Belladonna herself, there stood Sun Wukong. His hands holding a huge black, clearly expensive, digital camera. 

“Smile!” He said, right before hitting the poor girl with a bright flash of light. 

Blake blinked the stars out of her eyes, expression dropping into that of one clearly unimpressed cat faunus. 

“Sun,” she said, deadpanned tone causing the monkey faunus to snort as he gazed at the small screen of his camera. “Delete it.”

“No way! This is one of the best unsuspecting Blakey pics I’ve ever got!”

Blake made a lazy grab for the camera but the boy just quickly stepped out of the way. They mock fought for about a minute before the girl just rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but don’t show anyone that.” Blake muttered, pulling the strap of her black backpack higher up on her shoulder before walking past him and down the hallway. 

He chased after her, wading around other students as they made their way in the opposite direction towards the outside track where the pep rally was going to be held. 

“H-hey where you going kitty-cat!” Sun exclaimed, finally catching up to her when she made it to the gym doors. 

Blake placed one hand on the door before looking over at her friend. “To take pictures of the baseball team before they head out to the field?” 

Her tone could play off as either sarcastic or questioning, but the monkey faunus just stared at her blankly. He lifted the camera up once more, the black neck strap pulling against his neck. “But I’m the one with the camera? I didn’t even see you grab one this morning. I know we’re supposed to be doing photos for the yearbook, but you haven’t been taking any all day! What gives Belladonna, you slacking on us and making me do all the work?”

“Cut it out Wukong,” Blake said, her hands reaching out to pull the camera from around his neck, “There, now I have the camera.”

“Ha. Ha,” Sun started before he was now the one blinded by a bright light. “Hey!”

Blake smiled softly, reviewing the great picture she had just taken of her unsuspecting friend. The lighting lit up the angles of his unamused expression perfectly. His tilted blonde eyebrows, crooked nose from the fight he had with Neptune Vasilias in ninth grade when the boy had picked on Blake’s feline traits. The way his greyish-blue eyes poorly hid the mischief within their gaze. His words may have insinuated confrontation, but his eyes spoke miles of how far he would travel to make the girl in front of him happy. 

It was too bad Blake only ever saw him as a friend, maybe a brother if she was being completely honest with herself. 

Before either one could respond to the situation the doors behind them were kicked opened, the only thing keeping the two friends from being hit was their animalistic reflexes.

Cardin Winchester marched his way out the doorway, the rest of the baseball team that he was captain of following in his footsteps.

Blake scowled but immediately lifted the camera up to snap some good shots for the yearbook. 

When Adam Taurus finally walked by he smiled at her softly, his bull horns faunus trait sticking up out of his white baseball cap through specially made holes. 

Blake lowered her camera, her mouth open slightly in shock. 

“So…,” Sun started, scratching his smooth chin like he was stroking a beard as a wise old man would, “Did you actually get pictures of the entire team, or just Adam Taurus?”

“Shut up!” She exclaimed, pushing the camera back into his hands and stomping off towards the pep rally.

 

~~~

Friday October 12th, 2018 11:54A.M.

 

Blake made her way out to the edge of the field between two of the packed stands of students. Sun was on her heels, snapping pictures of the students all decked out in Beacon High colors. Grey, White, and Red lines in war paint patterns were decorating the student’s faces, some even wielding foam beacon hunter battle axes. 

The cheerleading squad were already on the field screaming out their chants. One girl wearing big sunglasses to cover her eyes ran towards Blake, the girls stopping short in front of each other.

“Blake!” The cheerleader exclaimed, leaning forward to give cheek kisses to the faunus girl.

“Coco,” Blake muttered, amber eyes studying the grey and white uniform, and the bold word BEACON across her friends chest. “You seem excited.”

“Oh, am I ever!” Coco grinned, dipping her sunglasses down as she winked. “Today I’m going to make Beacon history and send my follower count skyrocketing.”

“You’re still playing that game?” Sun asked looking up from his inspection of the pictures he was taking. “I thought you were already in the top ten.”

“Newsflash Monkey boy, Nerve isn’t something you just stop playing. Besides, why would I quit when I’m barely holding onto my eighth place spot. I’m going for number one! Which is why you need to become one of my watchers Blakey Baby.” Coco said, grinning maniacally. 

Blake had known Coco was obsessed with the idea of hundreds of people loving her, but when the other girl had started talking about the online game Nerve she had thought it was only going to be a phase. 

“Coco!” Next to them a rabbit faunus called out from the stands waving her scroll. “The timer is about to start, you better hurry!”

“On it Velvet!” Coco said, tossing a quick wink at Blake one more time before sliding her sunglasses back up. “It’s showtime ladies and gentlemen!”

“What does she mean by showtime? This is just a pep rally…” Sun said, shaking his head before handing the camera over to Blake. 

“I have no idea…” Blake said, lifting the eyesight up and looking through it, her focus aligning with her brunette friend. 

Across the stands students had their scrolls out, all presumably filming what was about to occur. A eerie synchronized computer voice echoed throughout the stands.

Ready Player... CocoButter69. Timer begins… Now. 5...4...3…

As the timer counted down closer to one the cheerleading squad began their normal spellout Beacon cheer. It was when the timer hit one that Coco yelled out, “Are you ready my loyal followers!”

The stands went wild, stomping their feet and cheering obnoxiously. Especially the boys.  
Whatever the Dare that had been selected for Coco was now flashing in bright yellow letters on their screens, but from where Blake was at she couldn’t read the words.

Suddenly Coco lifted her shirt, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any bra and was now flashing the crowd. She jumped up and down cheering, before spinning around and lifting up her skirt to show off her pantyless pale white rear. She wiggled and giggled hysterically, the rest of her squad gasping and trying to back away from her as they bumped into each other staring at the pale skinned brunette. 

Blake lowered her camera, laughing in disbelief at the performance her best friend was giving. 

Velvet jumped down next to the cat faunus, now presenting Coco’s teal scroll to her.

On the screen read, Congratulations. You completed your dare.

Then moments later large green money symbols rained across the screen before the amount $100 appeared and a notification that it was deposited in Coco’s bank account flashed across the top of the screen. 

 

~~~  
Friday October 12th, 2018 2:33P.M.

 

“That was... something,” Sun started, sipping his banana milkshake.

The group consisting of Coco, Blake, Sun, Velvet, Nora, Ren, and Jaune now sat in a circular booth. After Coco had been escorted off the field and into the principal’s office, Velvet decided to send out a group message to meet at the local malt shop in celebration of Coco’s most recent dare success. 

“Are you kidding!” Nora shouted excitedly before turning to Coco,”That was beyond amazing! You sure have some balls of steel Coco!”

Coco laughed, “Actually if you didn’t notice I’m lacking those. Probably why I had the nerve to do it.”

The group laughed, except for Blake who was glancing over her shoulder at a booth across the room. 

She had tuned out the boasting comments of her friends praising Coco for her now number six spot on the Nerve leaderboard. There was not any part of truth or dare game that the young faunus wanted to be a part of, but if it was what kept Coco happy then she wouldn’t say a word. Just because she didn’t like it didn’t mean she had to ruin it for others. Something she wished the other girl would learn to do…

“-ake. H-y bl-”

Suddenly Blake was jostled, her sensitive ears now picking up the voices of her friends trying to get her attention. 

“Huh?,” She blinked, amber eyes locking onto the smirking face of Coco’s. “What? Keep talking about the game. I’m listening. Somewhat…” 

The last part was whispered under her breath but her best friend had picked up on it anyways.

“Yeah, sure thing Belladonna. We’ll keep talking about my success as long as you step out of your comfort zone and live a little!” Coco said, pulling the cat faunus’ hot mint tea away from her and taking a sip for herself.

Blake stared unamused at having her drink taken away and mocked for not being wild and crazy like her daredevil of a friend. 

“Coco is at six thousand three hundred and fifty-two followers as of 2:45P.M. That’s a thirty-six percent increase from last week!” Velvet exclaimed, showing off her scroll’s statistic mockup of Coco’s follower rate. 

“Who’s at the top?” Sun asked, eyebrows raised, very impressed by the large number.

“It doesn’t matter who’s at the top now!” Coco said, slipping her sunglasses down to glare at the boy, “I’m going to be number one, and soon! Just as soon as my followers give me the dare I need to push me there.”

“It’s not all about the followers…” Blake mumbled, cringing when all eyes turned to her. 

“Then what is it about?” Jaune asked, “I don’t quite get this game anyways.”  
“And that is why you’ll always be nothing but another follower there Jaune Arc” Coco huffed, fiddling with her phone. “Look, I’ll give you the basic rundown.”

Blake sighed, resuming her shy staring at Adam across the room. The boy was now laughing along with the rest of his table at something one of the boys had said. His handsome face causing her heart to beat a little faster and breathe to catch in her throat. 

When she realized the table had gone silent an indeterminable amount of time later she hesitated to turn around. All eyes were on her as it was clear Coco had said something to include her and but had completely tuned it out. 

“So…?” Sun asked, clearly not amused by whatever was requested of her.

“I…,” Blake started, her amber eyes quickly gauging all of her friend’s expressions. The only one not some form of happy was Sun. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

Coco laughed as she reached out to hold the other girl’s hand. “Come on Blakey Baby! Live a little! I got a dare for you that you just have to take!”

Blake balked, immediately sliding her hand out of the other girl’s grasp and shaking her head violently. “Absolutely not. I don’t want anything to do with publicly humiliating myself. No thank you.”

The brunette proceeded to pout, her lower lip sticking out far enough a jet plane could probably land on it if they needed to. The large sunglasses she always wore since she started playing the online game slid down her nose to reveal mischievous dark brown eyes. “But you don’t even know what I asked you. How do you know you won’t like it?”

The rest of the table snickered, Sun even fighting a smile and failing spectacularly as he too started to laugh. 

“I’ll bite,” Blake deadpanned, eyes narrowed. “What’s the dare?”

Coco’s gaze seemed to phase right through the cat faunus, clearly focused on the baseball team’s table. A crooked grin lit her lips as she dropped her sight back on Blake. “I dare you to go kiss Adam Taurus, right here. Right now. Five whole seconds of smooching.” 

Blake stared dumbstruck at her friend’s lifted hand. Five fingers wiggling in front of her now shocked expression. 

Nora grinned manically, her chanting of Blake’s name shushed by her boyfriend Ren, only for Velvet and Coco to join in ruining his efforts. 

“No.” Blake said, silencing the table.

“Aw…,” Nora sat back, pouting. Ren leaned into her whispering into her ear causing her to giggle at whatever he said before the two began kissing themselves.

Jaune leaned away from them, discomfort clear on his face as he exchanged a look with Sun.

Coco frowned at Blake. Clearly disappointed in the answer she had received and unable to understand why the cat faunus had said no.

Blake’s ears fell back flat on her head, upset at being the center of their discussion and at the humiliating thought of even approaching Adam at all. No, she and Adam Taurus are on different rings of the social ladder, and from how high his rung was seeing an ant from his height was easier than determining just who Blake Belladonna was. 

“Fine,” Coco said as she slid out of the booth, “Then I’ll go do it.”

“No!” Blake shouted, hands immediately trying to grab for the brunette but the other girl just slid out of the way and made herself down the aisle. “Coco! Stop!”

Blake quickly shifted down in her seat, her hands slipping up to hold her ears down to make herself small as possible. Of course she could hear every word that her friend and the person of her affections was saying.

“Hey Adam…”

“Oh, hey Coco. How’s it going?” 

“I was just wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you seeing anyone recently? Like, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Um…”

Blake could hear the awkward warble in his voice, like he was embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of his friends.

“I’m asking for a friend, don’t worry.”

“Oh?”

The confidence in his voice making Blake’s heart beat erratically for a moment before it suddenly stopped when the next part of the conversation continued.

“Yeah, my friend was wanting to know if you wanted to go out sometime.”

“What friend?”

When the conversation didn’t continue Blake peeked up over the edge of the red upholstery only to see Coco pointing a finger over at her. The part that tore her heart out though wasn’t her friend’s smirking expression, it was the look of absolute disgust on Adam’s face. 

“Oh… She’s not really my type.” Adam continued, shifting his gaze back to Coco, “She’s kinda quiet and a little too bookwormy for me. But I could totally have a lot of fun with you babe.”

The uproaring laughter of the baseball team was the only thing Blake could hear, despite the fact that Coco was shrieking some horrible things to the red haired bull faunus. 

Blake grabbed her bag, throwing a couple plastic green lien cards on the table before making her way to the glass exit door. 

“Blake!” Coco called out, “Blake wait!”

“Haven’t you done enough Coco!” Sun called out, blocking her path. “Let her go.”

“Get outta my way Wukong,” 

The bickering was silenced as soon as the door closed shut behind Blake, her eyes completely focused on her violet colored bicycle.

She ran to it, hopping onto the worn black seat before backing it out of the bike rack where it sat next to Jaune’s dull rusty red one. 

 

~~~

Friday October 12th, 2018 4:12P.M.

By the time Blake had made it to her modest two story house her tears had run their course, only dry hiccups rocking her normally calm frame. She knew her mother and father wouldn’t be home this early, if at all tonight. Her mother often took overtime shifts at Vale Hospital and her father was the police chief of the local department. But she knew her parents loved her and were proud of her. 

Stepping through the doorway into the silent house her eyes flickered along the certificate lined wall. Each showing a different aged picture of a younger Blake Belladonna next to a golden seal of academic excellence. 

With a lonely sigh she jogged her way up the stairs to the bathroom to clean her face. She avoided her reflection in the mirror only focusing on the feeling of the soft towel touching her sore face. She hated crying, it did no good besides leaving an empty feeling in her chest and aching eyes. Granted feeling empty was better than feeling broken, which is what she would have felt if she focused on the words Adam Taurus had said.

She made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. Her white door was decorated with different postcards she had received from her father’s time in the military as she was growing up. As thankful as she was for each one she would have rather had him home instead of the life of a single mother her mom had lived instead. But she couldn’t dwell on that now. 

Opening the door her eyes landed on the open laptop sitting on her bed. 

She had spent the morning before class browsing Vale Elite, an exclusive website dedicated to only the most academically inclined students in the whole country. It was password protected to get in and invite only to even know about it. Something she used to be proud of but as of recently it seems to only make her feel like even more of an outcast. 

Suddenly her scroll alerted her to multiple messages, each tone letting her know that it was from different members of her small group of friends.

Nora: Hey Blakely! Dont let it get u down! u deserve way better anyways with all those smarts in ur pants! If he says anything else about ya Ill break his legs!

Jaune: Blake I kno I don’t txt u a-lot but i just wntd 2 chek in on u. That waz wrng what thst losr saod abt u. Dont belive jim evn 4 a sec. Ok?

Ren: Hello Blake. Are you doing okay? I know Nora has probably blown your scroll up by now. She tried to jump on Adam as soon as you left. I hope you didn’t want her to actually break his legs. If so, I do apologize for stopping her. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you - Lie Ren.

Velvet: Hi Blake. Sorry for what happened, I know I should have stepped in and stopped Coco but you know how she gets when she gets an idea in her head. For what it’s worth you are way too good for the likes of Adam Taurus anyways. Talk to you soon. ~ Velv (Bunny Emoji)

Sun: Blake! Pick up your scroll! You know how worried I get about you when you don’t answer. It just keeps going straight to voicemail!! Come on Bellz, don’t lock me out again. I just want to be there for you. Forget Taurus, he’s a idiot. And forget Coco!! She’s just got it in her head that Nerve will solve all her probs. Plz Blake. Answer me! Call me back!

Coco: Blakey Baby, I’m sorry. That was messed up. I shouldn’t have did that. I’m super sorry Blake. Like, a million times sorry. Can you forgive me? You’re way too good for that loser anyways. It’s just Nerve has me thinking I need to do everything the moment, ya know? Got to live life to the fulliest in the moement we have it. Tomorrow’s gone Blakely Babe. All we got is today, so grwo a pair and text me back! Love ya!

Blake huffed frustrated. “Unbelievable. Says she’s sorry and then ends the message on that!”

She tossed her phone onto the bed as she proceeded to pace around the plush white carpeted floor. Her room was themed in dull violet walls, black curtains covering open bay windows. Her queen sized bed was covered in the softest comforter her mother could find, a huge overstuffed black and white striped blanket that made falling asleep easy as spelling her own name. 

The bed called to her, the desire to sleep for ten days after the events that occurred barely an hour ago was strong, stronger than the desire to even attempt to respond to her so-called friends.

Anger licked at Blake’s temper. How dare her friends put her through all that when they know she hated being the center of attention. Suddenly her phone beeped again, the tone signalling the person she least wanted to talk to. 

Coco: Follow me!!! -LINK- Appstore: NERVE Download -LINK- 

Blake stared at her phone, bile rising in her throat as she realised just how much her “best friend” only cared enough to get rid of her own self incriminating guilt. 

The black haired girl looked up at her laptop, the screen may have been black from being in standby mode but she knew that the choice she was about to make would change everything. 

“Maybe it’s time for a change,” Blake mumbled as she pulled the laptop to her and sat on the edge of her bed. 

The screen lit up as she tapped the spacebar, Vale Elite’s main page revealing new topics to browse through.

“Maybe later,” she said as she quickly logged herself out as required when opening a new browser. 

Hesitantly she typed in the game’s title and selected the link that allowed you to join the game. The screen lit up in bright neon green bold writing, it’s welcome screen seeming more ominous than warmly greeting someone.

WELCOME TO NERVE  
AN ONLINE TRUTH OR DARE GAME WHERE WATCHERS HAVE ALL THE POWER  
AND PLAYERS HAVE ALL THE GLORY.  
SO USER?  
ARE YOU  
A WATCHER OR A PLAYER?

At the end of the welcoming screen the word watcher was highlighted in purple, while the word player in red. 

Blake’s hand hovered above her laptop’s screen, indecision grabbing a hold of her tightly as she stared at the words. 

The touchscreen was barely an inch away from her fingertip, just barely a hair’s length away. Her index finger tingled from the heat coming off the brightly lit screen. With a soft inhale of breath she pressed down.

WELCOME PLAYER  
CREATING PROFILE; PLEASE STANDBY.  
PLEASE ENJOY THIS INSTRUCTIONAL VIDEO AS WE LEARN ABOUT YOU.

The screen began to play images of different people performing different tasks. Images Blake didn’t really have time to focus on as bright bold yellow words flashed in different areas of the screen.

NERVE is a direct democracy,  
where Watchers decide dares for Players to complete;  
the two Players with the most Watchers by the end of regulation advance  
to the final round,  
where the winner takes all. 

Watchers can watch from anywhere, but they are encouraged film to live.

Watchers must pay $19.99 to watch their favorite Players for twenty four hours. They can then pay further amounts of their choice to specific Players, if they wish to do so.

RULES  
All dares must be filmed on the player's phone.  
There are only two ways to be eliminated: fail or bail a dare.  
Snitches get stitches.

PROFILE COMPLETE. INFORMATION STORED.  
WELCOME TO THE GAME BELLA_99

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably be updated very slowly as I have a lot of responsibilities outside of this computer unfortunately. But I do intend to move forward with it. Granted White Rose is my preferred fic, I do want to give the Bees some love and attention. ;3


End file.
